Just A Dream
by Charlotte Windsor
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have been trying to live their lives as though nothing has changed, but the feelings that have sprung up between them can't be ignored. So what happens when Quinn falls into a coma after her car crash and leaves Rachel behind to wonder what she should have done differently? A story of love, hope, and the power of dreams. Faberry with lots of Brittana!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Her blonde hair and hazel eyes flashed in the sun as she ran across the grass in front of William McKinley High School. She was running late, despite her valiant efforts at improving her time management skills. But it was okay; she knew her sweetheart would be waiting with a sarcastic remark and a kiss on her lips, no matter how late she was. "One of the many wonders of being in love" she thought, smiling softly to herself._

_Their high school had been the scene of so many life-changing moments, some expected, others… not so much. Of course she had expected to fall in love, everyone did at that age, right? It was the who that had surprised her though, and in hindsight she wished that she had gotten over her initial reluctance and taken the plunge into their relationship sooner. How much time had she wasted being scared of her own heart? The familiar panic set in as she imagined how it would feel to see the love of her life with someone else, in another world where she never had the courage to admit her feelings. But as usual, the thought of her lady calmed her, and made her laugh as she thought of the smirk that would no doubt grace her gentle features if she knew about this latest moment of insecurity due to yet another what if._

_She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the sky darkening until it was too late. Rain began to pour, thunder crashed, and lightning began to strike all around her. The side of her chest tightened, and her legs grew heavy as the ground all around her was turned to thick mud. She was stuck, hopelessly stuck, so close but so far away from where she desperately needed to be. Tears of desperation started to fall from her eyes as the school and the love of her life seemed to move further and further out of reach. "I'll find you!" she swore, as complete darkness descended over everything. "I'll save you and bring you home, I'm so sorry!" _

Words turned into screams as the scene faded until all that remained was a sweating, shaking, and now very much awake Quinn Fabray.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_3 months ago_

"Finn asked me to marry him" she stated simply.

The air whooshed out of Quinn's lungs as she stared at the short brunette in front of her; this wasn't what this conversation was supposed to be about! She hadn't asked to meet Rachel in this gross bathroom to talk about Finn Hudson! She was supposed to show Rachel her acceptance letter to Yale, be congratulated, and then…what exactly? A hug? A grand reveal of her feelings, perhaps completed with a kiss? She shook her head. This isn't Hollywood Fabray, pull yourself together. Realizing she was more unprepared for this than she had thought, Quinn scrambled for something to say.

"Wow. We seem to always end up in this bathroom sharing life changing news." She smiled softly, or at least tried to. Quinn was sure it looked more like a pained grimace, and that thought was cemented as Rachel gave her a strange look.

"Are you ok Quinn? You look like you're about to pass out."

Inhale. "I'm fine Rachel; I just really didn't expect that. What did you tell him?"

"I haven't told him anything yet, I said that I needed to think about it. I'm actually really glad you asked to meet me here, I knew that you would have some good advice!"

Exhale. "Well Rachel, I'm…happy…that your relationship with Finn is so solid that he would want to take that step with you. But if you were as sure as he seems to be, do you really think you would need advice on what to do?" Good job Quinn, that time you actually made sense! You're getting better at this whole hiding your true feelings thing. Even if do feel like you're totally dying inside…and talking to yourself. Crap, she's talking, snap out of it!

Blonde hair danced and caught the light as she shook her head, trying to get back to the present and out of her own strangely turbulent mind.

"…know that we've had a stressed relationship over the years, but seriously Quinn, if I didn't love him would I really have stayed with him through everything that's happened? I mean, there was all the drama between us before he and I even started dating, then the fiasco after we started dating and then broke up, leading to our improper and totally unprofessional and impulsive kiss on stage that lost us Nationals, and then-"

"I get it Rachel, you love him."

For some reason, a dark blush quickly spread across the diva's cheeks.

"I-if you would let me finish Ms. Fabray…?"

Quinn noticed how flustered the other girl had quickly become and sighed, "Sorry, please continue." She tried desperately to contain her sarcasm but felt like she had failed miserably.

Rachel's eyes narrowed into a half glare as she continued, "Sarcasm isn't necessary Quinn, I'm simply trying to convince you-"

"No Rachel, it seems like you're trying to convince yourself."

All of Quinn's compassion and gentleness seemed to disappear as words she wasn't even aware of thinking passed her lips.

"If you wanted to marry him, you would have told him so and there would be a cheap ring on your finger. This is the time in our lives for getting on our feet and making plans to leave this small town."

She grabbed the envelope from Yale out of her bag and ripped the letter out, thrusting it under Rachel's nose.

"See this? It's an acceptance letter from Yale, Rachel. This is my ticket out of here, and you have one too, something even more special. You have an incredible voice, and you're more talented than most people in Hollywood these days put together. There's no way you can tie yourself down and throw all those incredible things away. I will not let you ruin your life my marrying Finn Hudson!"

The words flew from her mouth seemingly without her consent, one after another, each one louder than the next until she was yelling.

"Dammit Rachel, are you blind? Can't you open your eyes for three seconds and see that I-" she broke off as she realized what she was about to say. She felt the breath leave her lungs again and she felt dizzy. Grabbing the counter for support, she looked up.

Rachel's eyes were swimming with tears, and her bottom lip quivered.

"Well. I think you've said everything that needs to be said. I don't know if I should be flattered or offended. Maybe both! Regardless, I think I'll leave before we have a repeat of last year's prom and you slap me across the face."

Her last words hit Quinn like the slap itself, and she tried desperately to form words even though it was already too late. With a turn of her heel and a swirl of her long dark hair, Rachel was gone.

**Rachel's POV**

God, what have you done? Go back now, talk to her!

No, she couldn't, it was too late and all of her previous courage had melted away.

But she couldn't help the tears that now flowed freely from her eyes as she realized how ironically lucky she was that Quinn had interrupted her the first time, even if it had led to a totally unnecessary argument. But as hurt as they both must be, she was relieved. This meeting with Quinn had made her realize things, some of which she couldn't wrap her head around. How awkward would it have been if Rachel had said the words that she had never before even considered using in a sentence about Quinn Fabray? What if the conversation had gone on uninterrupted as her subconscious obviously wanted it to, and she had finished her little speech with the simple truth?

"I know that we've had a stressed relationship over the years, but seriously Quinn, if I didn't love him would I really have stayed with him through everything that's happened? I mean, there was all the drama between us before he and I even started dating, then the fiasco after we started dating and then broke up, leading to our improper and totally unprofessional and impulsive kiss on stage that lost us Nationals, and then when I realized _maybe I was with him so I could stay close to you."_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Would you two stop making out over there, you're making me sick."

Brittany and Santana broke away from each other with surprised looks that they immediately directed at a very grumpy Quinn. Santana's surprised expression quickly turned into one of profound annoyance; nobody interrupted her Brittz time, especially when those times involved sweet lady kisses.

Quinn continued, "I know we're in your house Santana, and that Brittney practically lives here, but I thought we agreed that the living room was off limits for-for that." She glared. "How would you like it if I started making out with someone right in front of you?"

"You really need to get laid Tubbers; you're even more irritating than usual. Let me point out as well that you don't have someone to make out with anyway, so you're clearly either jealous or pissed off about something else. So spit out whatever it is that's getting your mommy underwear in a knot, or leave us alone before I go all Lima Heights on your maternal ass."

"San, be nice." Brittany chastised, "She's obviously upset about something. The stork hasn't brought you another baby has he?"

Santana and Quinn's eyes both widened as they stared at each other.

"Well? Please tell me you're not hormonal because Puck or some other moron has knocked you up again."

Brittany's eyes swivelled between the two, trying to keep up with the conversation but ready to intervene at any point they seemed ready to take their bickering to a physical level. It made Brittany sad to think of how many times she'd had to pull them apart and stopped them from trying to claw each other's eyes out. Quinn caught her sad look and bit back the very colourful reply she had been ready to let loose in the Latina's direction. She sighed.

"No Santana, I'm not pregnant, I haven't slept with anyone since that night with Puck and you know it."

The Latina smirked, "Which brings me to my original point, you need to get laid. I don't normally do this, but I'll let you get up on this and share mine and Britt's sexy time if it'll get you to shut up and stop being such a pain in the ass. One time offer, Stretch Marks."

"Um, no thanks Sanny, I'm all set. I might take you up on that offer another time though, maybe when pigs fly and you're actually nice to people. In other words; never."

Another smirk from the Latina. "You're not funny Q, you know that right? And don't call me that, nobody calls me that except for my Britt Britt."

A look of such profound love and trust passed between Santana and Brittney, making all the fight leave Quinn's mind. She would do almost anything to share a look like that with someone. Feeling defeated, she dropped her gaze and got up from her favourite armchair.

"Ugh, whatever Santana. Go back to making out with your girlfriend; I have to stuff to do anyway. Although now I might have to add drinking shots of bleach to my "To Do" list."

With that she left the house, slamming the door as she went. Brittney and Santana exchanged another confused look.

"San, maybe we should go after her...?"

The dancer jumped up to look out the window at the other blonde as she walked to her car.

"I think she's crying, we need to bring her back in here. We're the Unholy Trinity; we can't let her be sad!"

Santana sighed as she got up, walked over to Brittney and wrapped her arms around her waist. Leaning her head on her lover's shoulder, she put a quick kiss on her neck.

"We have to let her go Britt Britt. I might seem like the biggest bitch in the world, but nothing was going to get sorted out with her sitting here feeling sorry for herself. At least now there's a chance she'll try to sort out whatever it is that's got her so emotional."

Brittney turned in her arms and looked at her in awe.

"Sanny, did you use reverse psy...psycho-"

"Psychology?" Santana smiled.

"Yeah that, did you use it on Quinn? To help her?"

Santana shrugged.

"Yeah. I helped with her problem and also made her never want to be around us during sexy times again. It was a win-win. Just don't tell anyone that Santana Lopez gives a damn about other people's problems, I still have a reputation to uphold you know."

Brittney smiled down at her soul mate.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Their noses brushed, and then their lips as they shared another precious moment in each other's arms.

**Rachel's POV**

"Hey Daddy!"

Hiram Berry turned to face his daughter from his perch on the couch. He smiled at her slightly disheveled appearance.

"Hi Sweetie, fun day with the boys?"

"The best!" Rachel said as she flounced through her front door; windswept but cheerful. She had just spent the day with Kurt and Blaine, talking about Broadway, watching musicals, and of course, preparing their audition pieces for NYADA. After nearly four hours of constant rehearsal, she had insisted on walking home, determined to find out if the "tousled but chic" Marilyn Monroe look suited her. It did, but judging by the thick knot of hair she spotted at the base of her neck, she wouldn't be repeating the experience anytime soon.

"That's good honey, I'm glad you had fun. But you must be hungry; your Dad left some vegan lasagna in the fridge for you. He made it before he went to work this afternoon."

The tiny diva smiled; there were few things she loved as much as Leroy Berry's homemade vegan lasagna.

Abandoning the knot in her hair that she had been trying to untangle with her fingers, she ran into the kitchen. Hiram followed her in, sitting in front of her at the kitchen table.

"I'll have some too, if you're already planning on heating it up."

Rachel smiled at him, just as the phone started to ring.

"Sure, Dad. Can you get that?"

She had just started to sing "Don't Rain On My Parade" as she waited for the microwave to heat her dinner, when she heard something that made her heart stop and a little gasp leave her lips.

Hiram looked over his shoulder at her as he continued his conversation.

"Sure Quinn, she's here. Oh, are you? Sure honey, we'd love to have you over! Ok, I'll unlock the front door, just walk in."

He turned as he hung up the phone.

"Rachel, that was-"

He broke off. Rachel was nowhere to be seen, the only indication that she was anywhere in the house was the pounding of footsteps as she ran up the stairs, followed by the slam of her door. The microwave beeped, signalling the thoroughly warmed up lasagna.

"What in the world-?"

He broke off again as another sound reached his ears; a knock at the door.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_You need to relax. You are Rachel Barbara Berry, future Broadway super star. You don't hide in your bathroom when things get difficult, you face whatever the world throws at you with yo_ur_ head held high and no fear. You can do this. _

A deep shuddering breath left Rachel's body just as two tentative knocks echoed through her bedroom. Steeling herself, she walked over to her door and pulled it open, revealing a very flustered Quinn.

_She looks so beautiful, like some kind of angel._

It wasn't until much later that they would discover the thought was entirely mutual.

Blinking, Quinn awkwardly met Rachel's eyes.

"Can I come in?"

Rachel nodded and moved aside so Quinn could enter the room. In spite of her troubles, the blonde found herself smiling softly as she took in the tiny diva's bedroom. Broadway posters covered her walls, along with the occasional gold star and picture frame. Her gaze stopped on one particular picture; the New Directions after they won Sectionals for the first time. She remembered that day vividly. Somehow she had ended up beside Rachel when the picture was taken, and in that split second, all she wanted to do was hold her close and share that incredible moment together. But she hadn't, because she was Quinn Fabray, head bitch in charge and much too cool to hold hands with anybody.

The camera couldn't be fooled though; it had caught the look of peace and longing that had crossed her face for the split second she had forgotten who, or where she was.

"I always loved that picture you know."

The door clicked shut behind Rachel as she came to stand beside Quinn.

"I have all the other pictures we took that day and all the ones we've taken since then, but this one just seemed special."

Quinn bit her lip as she pulled her eyes away from the frame and back to the brunette beside her.

"Oh? Why's that?"

Rachel looked up at her and stated simply, "It shows the truth. Looking at it you would never know about all the heartache we've all been through. All you see is a group of friends that look happy, no masks, lies or fear. Just happy." She laughed, "I'm glad someone caught it on film, otherwise I never would have believed Santana could smile sincerely or you could look so happy."

Quinn smiled. "Touché."

Rachel sighed and turned to face her fully.

"So, do you want to sit down? I could get us some drinks or snacks if you want."

"No thanks." She said as she followed Rachel to the bed and sat down. "I don't really have much time. I just felt like I had to come and apologize for what I said, it was totally uncalled for and you didn't deserve it."

"You're right, I didn't. But once I calmed down I realized that you didn't mean what you said. Or at least, you didn't mean for it to sound so harsh."

Brown eyes met gold, and a tentative smile was reflected in both pairs.

Quinn sighed. "I really didn't. Those words just burst out of me, I don't know what happened. The point is I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Yes." Rachel dropped her head onto Quinn's shoulder. "On one condition."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You be a bridesmaid at my wedding."

Quinn's blood froze. Trying to keep her voice steady, she pulled Rachel's head up to look her in the eye. Shaking slightly, she asked. "So you told him yes then? You're sure this is what you want?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes. I'm going to marry Finn, and I want you at my wedding, in a bridesmaid dress."

Feeling like she was about to make one of the biggest decisions of her life, Quinn nodded slowly. "Then yes, I'll be there."

Rachel beamed, and threw her arms around Quinn's shoulders.

"I'm so glad. I couldn't imagine getting married without you."

_Same here, believe me._ Quinn's thoughts were racing as she nuzzled Rachel's hair.

They sat like that, in each other's arms for a while, until Hiram came up the stairs to ask if Quinn wanted to stay for dinner. Realizing what time it was, she politely declined and left the house with a promise to see Rachel at school. She had just made it into her car and part way down the road when she couldn't stop herself anymore. Stopping the car, she sat alone, sobs wracking her body.

_You love her…you have to let her go._

_**Rachel's P.O.V**_

She felt lighter than she had earlier, relieved. She was eating wonderful homemade vegan lasagna, had wonderful friends, loving parents, and was going to marry a great guy before heading to New York to follow her dreams. But in spite of all that, something was gnawing at her. Why, with all the good things in her life, especially her impending wedding was she thinking about how nicely Quinn fit in her arms and how lonely she felt without her there?

_**Later That Night**_

_She danced and swirled across the floor, safe and content in the arms of her soul mate. Her family, now twice as big, were watching with smiles and tears streaming down some of their faces. The hall was lit with what seemed like thousands of twinkling fairy lights, the reflection of which could be seen in the hundreds of champagne flutes that had just been used to toast the happy couple. She could feel such warmth coming from her family and the tall brunette boy that held her in his arms. _

_Wait…something isn't right, she thought. And why do I feel so lightheaded? _

_She broke away from the embrace she was in and turned. Everyone was gone, not a soul left behind. The lights were all gone except for one…the door. She ran towards it, gasping for air. Even as she was about to reach the door, it opened to reveal a beautiful golden dog with bandages all over its body. It looked at her mournfully and began to howl. The sound chilled her to the bone, and she started to shake. She needed the sanctuary of her love's arms. So she ran, back across the hall for what seemed like miles. But she was alone; breathless. Sliding down the nearest wall to the floor, she hugged her body and waited for whatever horror surely awaited her. _

"_Don't be scared. You can do this. Stand up now, and look again"._

_The voice was so familiar, where had she heard it before? It calmed her, made her feel safe and warm. Still shaking, she stood and opened her eyes. The hall, her family, the lights…it was all back. She was dancing again, safe and sound in her soul mate's arms. _

"_I think I just had an out of body experience", she sighed. "But you were there when I needed you so it was ok."_

_She heard a giggle. "Well that's good, because I always will be. Besides, it's just a dream Rachel."_

_The brunette raised her eyes, brown meeting hazel. _

"_I love you Quinn", she whispered. _

_Those hazel eyes got closer as the blonde leaned her forehead against the tiny diva's. _

"_I love you too Rachel."_

Her eyes flew open. What on earth was that? She was shaken; that wasn't a normal dream, it couldn't have been! Looking at the clock on her bedside table, she groaned. She couldn't get up and get ready for school yet, it was much too early. Sleep seemed unlikely though, since her heart was still racing and her body was covered in sweat.

_I'll just close my eyes, _the brunette thought.

Little did she know that another pair of eyes was closing at the same time. Both opened by the same dream, and closed by the same sense of peace that came from the words and the contact that wasn't quite real.


	5. Chapter Four

***Author's Notes*Well hello there ladies and gentlemen! First of all, I apologize for taking so long to post another chapter. The phone lines in what seems like my entire city have been acting up, which has seriously been messing up my internet! On the up side, I spent more time writing than blogging for the last couple of weeks, so I should be updating fairly regularly assuming my internet cooperates. Fingers crossed right? Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I can't believe this story has almost 2000 views already. It makes me so very happy to know that you're enjoying it so far! Please stick with me and continue to read/review with the knowledge that I think you're awesome. I also absolutely welcome any messages with ideas or input for future chapters. Tell me what you'd like to see! Lastly, before anyone gets concerned, this is when things really start to get crazy so buckle your seatbelts. The board is set and the pieces are starting to move, so to speak. What could happen next...**

**Chapter Four**

The next few weeks were strange. Sure things were amazing with Finn and Glee and life in general, but the thought of the dream she had the night of her conversation with Quinn left her…unsettled. Was it normal to feel _this_ confused and uncertain as a teenager? She doubted it. There was something more here and she was determined to have it figured out by the time they won Regionals and she married Qui-Finn. She was marrying Finn. That dream was clearly messing with her mind.

She shook her head. So what was the deal? There was a lot of tension between her and Quinn lately, which was strange since they had made peace and become friends earlier in the year. They were awkward with each other when they interacted and both very quiet when they didn't. She wracked her brain. It wasn't jealousy, she knew that for sure. Whatever was between Quinn and Finn before was long gone, so what did that leave? Was Quinn angry? She _had_ been pretty wound up lately, going from quiet to "Scary Quinn" in a heartbeat. But why? _You know why Rachel, you've known for a long time. You just don't want to let your mind go there. Was it possible that Quinn was jealous of Finn, not Rachel? But that would mean…no. _This was insane, she couldn't even think straight…literally.

Sighing, she looked up at her surroundings. History class had been so boring since Miss Holliday had left, instead of silly re-enactments and lively discussion they now had dry lectures and endless reading and writing assignments. They had been told to read five chapters about the Civil War to prepare for the test tomorrow but instead she had completely retreated into her own mind. Looking at the clock she grimaced; with only five minutes left of class there was no way she could read all this absolutely _riveting_ information fast enough. The thought of lugging the horribly heavy book home with her to finish the assignment was depressing. Apparently a few of her classmates were having the same thought; a few people were sneaking a picture of the pages instead. Then there was Santana, who had evidently decided that the whole thing was beneath her and had spent the entire class filing her nails and texting. Rachel guessed she was talking to Brittany, since a small smile kept appearing every time her phone buzzed. Santana wouldn't be caught dead smiling to, at, or about anybody else.

Finally, the bell rang and she chuckled at how fast Santana left the room. No doubt some kind of booty call was happening. Gathering up her things she eyed the history book. I'll just read it tomorrow before the test, she thought. She wasn't in the mood for responsibilities and school work right now.

She was just about to walk out of the classroom when she stopped dead. A huge crash echoed suddenly from out in the hallway and soon shouts and profanities were added to the noise, the loudest voice getting closer and closer. A voice she recognized. Quinn? Bemused, she walked into the hallway and stopped again, shocked at the sight before her.

At least six guys from the football team were on the floor groaning, covered in what looked like at least three flavours of slushy. Their gym bags were all over the floor, one of them even dangling from the top of the frame of the fire door at the end of the hall. But everyone's focus was on the blonde girl in the middle of the hall, screaming profanities at the jocks. Surely she couldn't have done all this damage by herself? With not a single hair out of place? And what had happened to make her so angry? That question was answered though, as Quinn continued to rant.

"You think it's funny now, huh? Yeah, let's slushy the nerdy captain of the nerdy Glee club as she gets out of class, REAL MATURE! Well guess what, Rachel Berry is a better person than all of you put together, so you had better get your heads out of your asses and start showing her some respect. If I see ONE more attempt to slushy anyone from Glee, or do anything bad to them I swear to God I'll make you regret being born. GOT IT?" By the end she was kicking at the downed jocks and only stopped because Santana materialized out of the crowd and grabbed her around the waist. Quinn whipped around and tried to shove her away, but Santana quickly shut her down with the flick of her wrist and a lightning fast movement with her arm that quickly had Quinn subdued in some kind of headlock. Looking around she addressed the crowd.

"Alright listen up losers, you heard my fellow head bitch, you mess with Glee club you get cut and we go all Lima Heights on your miserable asses. Now SCRAM!"

It was doubtful that a crowd had ever dispersed even half as fast as this one did. Returning her attention to the kicking, squirming and still shouting blonde in her arms, Santana rolled her eyes. Catching sight of Rachel standing there with her hands over her mouth, she smirked.

"You want to help me out here Berry? Considering all of this is kind of your fault."

"Uhhhh yes of course, what do you want me to-"

"Just shut up and open that door."

Santana dragged a still squirming and swearing Quinn into Rachel's now empty history class and threw her down into a chair. Glaring at both of them, she walked back to the door.

"Ok listen, I don't know what the hell that was about and I don't really care. It interrupted a very important meeting I was having in the Janitor's closet with Brittany if you get my meaning. So I'm not happy. Berry, you talk her down so she doesn't completely snap and go on some kind of murder rampage. Now if you'll excuse me, there's somewhere I need to be."

She went to leave the room and then stopped. Looking back at them, she smirked. "But seriously though Q, that was one of the best, most hilarious things I've ever seen in my life. You're one crazy bitch."

Then with a last look and a chuckle she was gone, leaving Rachel alone with Quinn.

"Soooo you maybe want to explain what all that was about?" The tiny diva asked quietly.

Quinn snorted. "I thought that was obvious. They were about to slushy you, so I took care of it." She crossed her arms defiantly. "That _is_ what friends do, you know."

"Yeah but you were scary Quinn back there. I haven't seen her for a long time, that's all…don't you think that was a bit of an over-reaction?"

The blonde snorted again. "Probably. But you do some crazy things when someone you love is in danger. Even the non-fatal syrupy kind."

Rachel gaped. "Ok what is this about Quinn? Things have been weird between us since we talked." But in the back of her mind she kept repeating Quinn's words. _Someone you love…she loves me? _Quinn's response startled her back into the present.

"Look Rachel, just because we're friends doesn't mean I'm magically going to be a different person. I was a bitch before when I was the one slushying you, and I'll probably be a bitch long after you forget about me and have a wonderful life making babies with Finn and acting on Broadway. The only difference here is that now I'm directing my bad attitude at people trying to hurt you instead of at you."

Rachel stomped over to her and stopped barely a foot from her. Getting right in her face she began to shout. "Quinn for God's sake, I obviously appreciate what you just did for me but there's no need for this. You're so angry and I don't understand why! I want to help you, because as you said that's what you do for someone you love!"

She glared at Quinn, daring her to continue. But Quinn just stared back at her, and continued to stare for what seemed like an eternity. Then the silence was broken by a sentence that neither of them was prepared for, let alone consented to saying. And it came from the mouth of the blonde who swore she would never speak these words again.

"I'm in love with you."


	6. Chapter Five

***Authors Notes* Get ready for some serious angst, ladies and gentlemen! As always, thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying! Please review if you have a minute, I love hearing from you :) CW**

**Chapter Five**

Five words...that's all it took to turn two lives completely upside down. Certainly the world seemed to be spinning as the two women stared at each other in shock. It was incredible how silent it was in that classroom when inside their minds walls were crumbling and hearts were racing.

Turning away from Quinn, Rachel walked to the window and looked out over the field. Birds looked for worms in the soil, classmates had lunch in the shade of a tree, and the football team ran laps in preparation for their practise. One of those boys was her fiancée. She loved him, of course she did…but right now it wasn't his arms that she wanted to be in. She inhaled deeply, arms crossed and eyes closed. What a mess.

"Rachel?" She could hear Quinn getting up from her chair and walking towards her. She wasn't prepared for this, for any of it. Even still, the feel of a hand on her shoulder calmed her, because she recognized the touch. Biting back tears, she leaned her cheek on that hand.

"Quinn. Why now? We had so much time…" she broke off. Even she, Rachel Berry, had no words for this. Instead she turned and looked into those hazel eyes that had become her safe place, and those hazel eyes looked back into hers, searching for some sign that everything was somehow going to be ok. Seeing her fear, Rachel reached up and wiped away the tears that had fallen from Quinn's eyes.

"I love you Quinn, I do. As a friend, a confidante…and I'd be lying if I said I don't get goosebumps when you look at me. But I don't know what it means Quinn, any of it. What do you want me to say or do here, I'm marrying Finn and you're going to Yale in a matter of months. What do you want from me?"

By then they were both crying again. Quinn shook her head.

"I don't want anything from you Rachel. You love Finn, I know that. I won't let your life be messed up because of me, I didn't even mean to say what I did! It just slipped out, and I wish I could take it back. In another time I would want you to say I love you too and then kiss me but that's not the life we're living right now. So please, just try to forget about this. Call it a hysterical outburst or something."

"But I don't Quinn." Rachel said quietly. Quinn looked at her questioningly. She sighed. "I don't wish you had never said it. I'm glad you did…I suppose one of us had to bring it up eventually. I've been denying a lot of things for a long time, and my feelings towards you are one of them. But I can't go there Quinn, I just can't. I won't be able to handle it."

Quinn just nodded. "I know. That's why I'm going to say goodbye now and try to move on. We both need to. I'll see you in class and Glee, but other than that I'll keep my distance. Doing what's best for a person is part of being in love right?" She chuckled quietly. "Just promise me that you'll always follow your heart Rachel. I don't think it has ever or will ever guide you in the wrong direction."

And with that, she left. Out of Rachel's arms, out of the room, and finally out of her sight. She stood there for just a moment, processing everything that had just happened.

No, she thought. I'll be damned if I let her walk away like this.

So she ran.

**Quinn's POV**

Her reflection stared back at her, sad but accusing. How could you just tell her like that, are you insane? Running the water, she splashed some into her face to get rid of the puffy red eyes and tear stains that had appeared. This isn't a movie Fabray, what did you expect? She was surprised at her reaction though, it wasn't as intense as someone who had just been rejected by their crush. Maybe it was because the whole thing seemed so unreal, I mean she couldn't possibly have just declared her love for Rachel Berry…could she? Sighing, she leaned against the sink and put her head in her hands. I doubt even Ms. Pillsbury has a pamphlet for this.

After a few moments she stood up again. She was Quinn Fabray and she would be damned if she let this get the better of her. She was going to get herself cleaned up, go home, and listen to some sad music or get lost in a book and then go back to taking the world by storm. There was no way anyone was taking her down, not even her own stupid heart.

Touching up her makeup, she looked back into the mirror. She looked better already, now that she had a plan. Yes, a plan. Too bad you didn't have one of those earlier, idiot.

Satisfied, she walked to the door and threw it open, just as a small brunette was reaching to do the same. They both jumped back with a little shriek.

"I…Rachel, I didn't…I mean how did you know where…did the door hit you, I'm sorry…I have to go." Quinn gibbered, all confidence lost in a second. Apparently there was no chance she would recover it either, as Rachel pushed her back inside the bathroom and closed the door.

"Quinn, I don't know what this means so don't ask. I just know that if I don't do it, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Quicker than thought she leaned up and captured Quinn's lips in her own. And oh, it was fireworks. They could feel each other's tears on their faces, although neither one could remember exactly when they started crying. Then again, it was doubtful that they remembered what day it was. They were lost in each other, grabbing and treasuring those few seconds when they were exactly where they wanted to be. When they didn't care about anything else but the feel of someone you love so close and so completely yours.

When they finally broke apart they were sobbing again. Rachel looked up at the blonde she now realized she loved. "You're not coming to my wedding are you." It was a fact, not a question.

Quinn shook her head. "I can't Rachel. When the Justice asks if anyone protests, I won't be able to stay quiet. Especially now. You need to let me go, because I don't think you can have me and Finn in your life and still be happy."

Rachel's heart was beating so hard it was shaking her entire body. Nothing about this was ok, none of it.

"I don't care about that right now Quinn. I just can't leave this room and act like everything is ok. Please, just stay with me a few more minutes."

And she did, until the final bell of the day rang and the hallways flooded with students again.

***A/N* Let me know what you think so far and what you might like to see! If you review, I'll eat a cookie in your honour.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Sweat coated their bodies as they lay together, intertwined and panting. It was timeless, they thought; the things they made each other feel. Being together was safe, like home. Truly, the love they shared was something different…something real.

Opening her eyes, Santana pulled her Brittany closer and traced a line from her temple to her chin. God how she loved this girl! Her smile, her smell, the look of pure peace and happiness she gets when she dances…and those eyes. Those incredible blue eyes that opened just as Santana's hand reached her cheek. Reaching up, Brittany took her hand and kissed it so softly. It was a mouse kiss, barely there at all, but somehow still so intimate.

And Santana giggled. Yes, Santana Lopez, HBIC from Lima Heights Adjacent, _giggled._ It was nuts what this girl could do to her. Brittany tilted her head, confused, with a small lazy smile playing around that perfect mouth.

"What's funny San?"

Her voice was so quiet, husky even.

Santana just smiled. "Those little kisses are making me twitchy Britt Britt, you know how ticklish I am!"

Brittany giggled then too.

"Well, if it bothers you I guess I can stop…" She winked, looking so damn adorable that Santana just wanted to capture this moment forever.

"Or maybe", she said, rolling them over so she was on top of the brunette. "Maybe it wouldn't be as bad if I kissed somewhere else…how about here?"

Leaning down, she pressed her lips against Santana's. Honestly, there was no better feeling. Even after all these years those same touches still made them both shudder and feel like they were in heaven.

You could never truly know someone until you see or experience how they love, Brittany was sure. Santana's love was stronger than anything; full of fire and passion and lust. But somehow it was so soft and warm; like a summer night. It was just so…_her._

Santana moaned beneath her, and they could feel each other smiling as they kissed.

Pulling away, Santana raised a finger and tapped her nose, giggling again when Brittany went cross eyed to follow her finger's path towards her face. Blinking her eyes back into focus, the blonde began to laugh as well as she fell back onto the bed beside her soul mate.

"I love you Santana Lopez."

"And I love you, Brittany Pierce."

**Rachel's POV**

_I wonder how many brain cells I'm losing…if that information is even accurate. I doubt it. _

Rachel had been banging her head against her bedroom wall for the better part of fifteen minutes. She was fully aware that she should stop, she just couldn't somehow. Her wedding was tomorrow and she was a mess. She couldn't count the number of times she had picked up the phone to dial a number, any number that would help her fix this. But there wasn't one. Normally she would call Finn, but this wasn't a problem he could really objectively help her with. There was a grim irony there. Kurt or Quinn would be her second choice but since Kurt didn't support the wedding and Quinn was, well…Quinn, she was out of options. Unless…

Sighing and rubbing her forehead she walked to her bed and dropped onto the duvet and buried her face in the pillows. _This is SO not going to end well. _Groaning she reached over and grabbed her phone, opening her contact page. She had only used this number once and the experience had made her slightly frightened to use it again. But hey, what was the worst that could happen? Everything was already a mess.

Rachel watched the skin around her thumbnail turn white as she forcefully pressed the call button. _Here goes nothing. _The phone rang exactly four times before she heard the line click open.

"_You better have a good reason for calling me Berry. I'd tell you what you just interrupted but I doubt you want to know."_

"Oh, Santana I'm so sorry I'll just hang up –"

"_Relax Hobbit, I'm in a good mood for what should be an obvious reason so spit out whatever it is you want."_

_"_Well, um…could you come over Santana? I just really need a friend right now and I know you'll give me good advice and not just tell me what I want to hear." Tears were starting to fall from her eyes again as she spoke, what if Santana just laughed at her? "Just please come ok, I don't know what to do" Her voice cracked on the last word and she let out the sob she had been so desperately trying to control.

But all she heard was silence from the other girl. Panicking a little she gripped the phone even tighter.

"…Santana?"

Finally she heard Santana take a deep breath. "I'll be right over Rachel, just sit tight and try to relax. Everything is going to be fine ok?" Rachel had no idea the other brunette could speak so gently. And was that real concern in her voice?

Nodding, Rachel answered. "Ok, thank you Santana."

But the call had already been ended by the girl who was just a few blocks away and already scrambling to put her clothes on.

"So do you want to watch a movie or – Santana what are you doing?" Brittany had just walked out of the bathroom and found Santana on the floor reaching under the bed for her purse, which wouldn't be strange at all if it weren't for the fact that she was only half dressed.

Jumping to her feet, Santana grabbed her shirt from the bed and put it on as she moved to Brittany's side and kissed her quickly.

"Rachel just called, she's having some big crisis and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Quinn. You know how they've had the hots for each other forever? I think it might have just blown up in their faces."

Brittany just grabbed her jacket and Santana's keys that were lying on her dresser. "Come on, you take care of Rachel and I'll go see Quinn. I'm just sad they didn't call either of us sooner…but I guess they think we don't know about them."

Santana snorted. "That's because they think everyone is oblivious, which they are. But we're not everyone are we?"

Brittany smiled. "No we're not."

With Brittany driving across town in Santana's car to Quinn's house and Santana sprinting the two blocks to Rachel's, both girls were at their destinations barely ten minutes after Rachel had called.

Brittany rang Quinn's doorbell just as Santana entered Rachel's house and was tackled by the tiny tearful diva.

**Brittany's POV**

She could hear movement inside the Fabray's house just moments after she rang the doorbell. Unexpectedly it was Quinn's mother Judy that answered the door; she was usually out running errands or finding some new way of spending her ex-husband's money. The shorter blonde looked relieved when she saw Brittany and gave her a small smile as she pointed wordlessly up the stairs in the direction of Quinn's bedroom. Returning the smile, Brittany walked past her and started heading upstairs. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she stopped and opened the new message.

_Text from Santana Lopez: Be ready for a long night Britt, this is worse than I thought._

Sadness washed over Brittany; Rachel and Quinn were such good, loving people; they didn't deserve this kind of heartache. Sighing, she typed out a reply.

_Text from Brittany Pierce: Good thing they have us then. _

She was waiting barely fifteen seconds before she had a reply.

_Text from Santana Lopez: Just like it's a good thing I have you. I'll talk to you later Cariño, I love you._

Brittany smiled at the Spanish endearment and wished for what seemed like the millionth time that Santana would let other people see how sweet and loving she really was. Typing out one last message, she continued her walk upstairs and finally reached Quinn's bedroom door. Music was playing inside, but she could still make out the faint sound of someone crying. Sighing, she knocked on the door just as the love of her life opened her last message with a smile.

_Text from Brittany Pierce: Count on it San, I love you too._


	8. Chapter Seven

***A/N* Well hey there ladies and gentlemen! Sorry for taking so long to update, but life has a tendency to get in the way of inspiration and free time. Besides, I'm hoping that you feel the wait is worth it. Thanks for sticking with me on this roller coaster that is Faberry. I promise, things get shaken up next chapter so buckle yourselves in! Also a shout out gllover22 for their killer reviews and kind words. You inspire me and remind me why I love writing :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

"So that's my story. Pathetic, isn't it?"

Quinn angrily slammed her cup of tea onto her bedside table. She had spent the last hour telling Brittany everything that had happened between her and Rachel, which had ultimately just ended up making her feel worse.

Brittany just looked at her mournfully from her place in Quinn's desk chair, knowing that the other blonde still needed time to rant before she would be open to another opinion. Her blue eyes followed the other blonde as she jumped up from her bed and began stomping around the room.

"I mean, why is this even happening to me? For God's sake, I've already been through just about everything you can experience at this age, why the hell did I have to go and fall for Rachel _freaking _Berry? Who, of course, is happily engaged to Frankenteen and getting married _tomorrow._ I feel like the victim of some huge cosmic joke here, like there's some sadistic bastard writing my life story without a shred of fairness or compassion."

She ran her hands through her hair as she angrily paced around the living room. Brittany thought she looked a bit deranged and it doubled her concern. She had never seen Quinn Fabray lose control like this; nobody had. But enough was enough.

"Quinn sit down, you're making me dizzy. And fix your hair; you look like a lion that just had crazy sex…like Lion Quinn!"

Hazel eyes snapped up to meet blue ones in a nasty glare. But like everyone, Quinn found it impossible to be mad at Brittany. Maybe it was her smile, her compassion, or the way she so obviously showed her love for her friends; but everybody loved her.

Quinn's lips quirked in a reluctant smile.

"Lion Quinn? That's…interesting Britt."

Brittany beamed. "See? I made you smile, that's something. Now maybe you can do the listening for a bit?"

Letting out a quiet giggle, Quinn replied. "Fair enough, go ahead."

Still smiling, she crossed the room again and lay back down in her bed, tapping the place beside her to signal that Brittany should join her.

Running across the room with a grin, Brittany used her momentum to perform a flawless front hand spring right over Quinn's head and landed perfectly beside her on the bed. Flipping her hair back into place, she shifted slightly to face the other blonde who was now wearing a broad grin across her face and shaking her head in wonder at Brittany's brilliant display.

"You know, most people would have just walked."

Looking playfully indignant, Brittany replied. "Yeah well, most people are boring! But never mind them, right now it's all about you. Time for you to listen, young unicorn."

Quinn sighed deeply, knowing where this was going. Still, she nodded for Brittany to start.

"Ok so you're in love with Rachel and judging by the way she jumped you in the bathroom, she feels the same way. It sounds like you're obsessing over that instead of what's actually bothering you."

Quinn just stared at her. Apparently she guessed wrong, she had no idea where this was going. Rolling her eyes, Brittany continued.

"Honey, you're not really upset that you fell for her. I know you too well to believe that! You're upset that she didn't cancel the wedding then and there so the two of you could ride off into the sunset on rainbow unicorns and have lots of Fababies."

Wide eyed with all traces of humour gone, Quinn jumped to her feet again and almost shouted. "Excuse me? I'm not a child; I don't expect people to turn their lives upside down to please me! I would never expect her to cancel her wedding because of something so uncertain…and what the _hell _are Fababies?"

Smirking in a Santana-like fashion at the confirmation of her theory, Brittany reached up and clapped her hand over Quinn's mouth effectively shutting her up.

"It's your mash up name Quinn, you know like how Santana and I are Brittana? You and Rachel are Faberry, so your babies would be Fababies. But that's not the point; I know what's going on here. You might not expect people to do stuff like that, but you're only human. You want her to, that's the point! Sure it's selfish and a bit crazy but anyone in love would feel the same."

Reaching up, Quinn gently removed Brittany's hand from her mouth and threw herself back onto the bed.

"Well even if you're right Britt, it's too late. The wedding is tomorrow and I refuse to run in there and ruin it. I love her, so I'm not going to ruin her day…it's that simple. Besides, I should start trying to get over her and forget all of this. It's so messed up and I don't need the drama."

"You're dying inside Quinn. This is absolutely killing you and I won't let you go through it alone. I'm staying over tonight so we can talk and eat ice cream until you feel better. Deal?"

Quinn just reached over and took Brittany's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers and holding on for dear life.

"Don't let me go Britt…I won't be able to do this, any of it, alone."

The words she spoke and the vulnerability in her usually fearless voice was enough to break your heart. But the tears that fell onto their hands and the trembling of Quinn's body showed just how deep she had fallen into what was both the best and cruelest of circumstances.

Brittany raised her arm just high enough to kiss their hands.

"Love hurts baby girl, but that's why you have your friends here; to pick you up when you fall flat on your face."

Gathering the other blonde in her arms, Brittany lay back on the bed and draped a blanket over them. There was no way she would leave Quinn's side. Whether it was the heat or the comfort of her friend, Quinn's sobs were quickly reduced to hiccups and then silence. The last thing Brittany heard before Quinn's breathing turned into quiet snores was a soft muffled thank you.

Smiling softly, Brittany kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

**Santana's POV **

"You're an idiot Berry; I didn't ditch my sexy Brittz time and sprint over here for this crap. Sit down and shut up so I can tell you how this is going to go. First of all, you're going to calm your tits. There's nothing less attractive than a hysterical woman…except maybe that sweater. Second, you're going to tell me why exactly you're trying to talk yourself into going through with this stupid wedding. I mean, it was stupid anyway, but it's even more stupid now that you're totally gay for Fabray."

The Latina paused to smirk. It was incredible that more people didn't appreciate her; she was clearly hilarious.

"Now listen, Britt is currently at Quinn's house trying to calm her down and she's probably succeeding. I won't pretend that I'm even remotely good at this kind of crap but I'm willing to try since I'll have to put up with you when you and Quinn eventually hook up." She sighed. "So why don't we sit down and talk about this like mature adults…do you have any alcohol?"

Rachel's eyes shot up to meet hers in a glare.

"You know very well that my Dads keep the alcohol locked up downstairs Santana, not that you'd be welcome to it anyway."

Santana sighed again.

"Jeeze Berry calm down. See, this is your problem; you're too rigid. You're not open to the many wonders that life can offer. Like drunken shenanigans or sweet lady kisses."

Rachel snorted.

"Like you are? You spent practically your entire life denying that you were in love with Brittany, you've stayed on the Cheerios even though it's obvious you hate it and now you're telling me that I have a problem?"

"I'm going to ignore that because you're clearly more insane than usual right now. Yes, I've denied my love for Britt, but eventually I figured out that it was no way to live. Plus, I was outed by your idiotic doughboy of a fiancée. As for the Cheerios, yeah, maybe I don't like it but it gives me popularity and safety. Do you think people would have taken the news about me and Britt so well if they weren't scared of me?"

The other brunette winced at the mention of Finn's indiscretion. That wasn't something she liked the think about.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Rachel whispered.

They sat in silence for a moment, both of their minds spinning with thoughts about the blondes that had turned their lives upside down.

_Come on Santana, Brittany always tells you to show people your soft side. It's just the Shrimp here and she won't tell anyone. She knows you could ruin her life in a second if you wanted to…but do you want to? Could you? Probably not now. Admit it; she's grown on you. Do right by her for once in your life Lopez, start making up for all the crap you put her through._

"Umm, Santana?"

Rachel reached out tentatively to poke Santana's arm. The Latina's eyes flashed open and she jumped up in surprise with a little shriek. Rachel just watched, wide eyed.

Trying to recover, Santana lamely smoothed the front of her shirt and sat down again.

Clearing her throat with embarrassment, she looked straight into the other brunette's eyes.

"If you tell anyone about that I'll kick your ass, got it?"

It was supposed to be a threat but both girls could tell that her heart wasn't in it. To Rachel it almost sounded like an endearment, or at least an attempt at one.

She smiled. "Not a word. Where did you go though? Lost in your own mind?"

"Something like that. Look Rachel, I don't hate you and I'm genuinely sorry for the crap I put you through. It wasn't fair and you didn't deserve it. Before I can even try to help you I need to know if you can forgive me."

In response, Rachel simply raised her hand and brushed away the tears that had somehow begun dripping down Santana's cheeks.

_Way to go Lopez, start crying. That's super badass and totally helpful. You're going to have to be nice to her now, she has dirt on you._

But Rachel didn't judge. It just wasn't in her nature.

"I never hated you either, Santana, and I want more than anything to be friends."

Santana smiled weakly. "That sounds pretty good Rachel. But even if we are friends, I still reserve the right to kick your ass literally, verbally or otherwise at any time I feel it's necessary."

"Whatever, Satan."

Raising her eyebrows, Santana gazed at the diva.

"I am so going to regret this."

_No, she wasn't._

Standing up, the fiery Latin held out her hand for the tiny diva that was now her friend.

"Come on Shrimp; we have things to do. Let's order some of that nasty ass vegan pizza you love so much and watch a movie. We can talk all night because there's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone, so let's get your mind off of things for a little while. You take care of the pizza; I'm going to your room and making a list of reasons why my opinions are better than yours, and why you should ultimately listen to me. Also, I need to make sure your room isn't too creepy to be in. I would ask where it is but I'm guessing there's an obnoxious sign on the door."

With that, she spun on her heel and marched up the stairs leaving Rachel to wonder what just happened. But more importantly, she left behind a feeling of peace and protection. For tonight at least, Rachel was safe from her demons. Tonight, she could make everything alright again. Tonight, she thanked whatever Gods there were for the grudging but loyal and eternal friendship of Santana Lopez.

**Please review if you have a minute; your opinions have, can, and will affect certain things in upcoming chapters! I love you all for reading :)**

**Did anyone catch the not so subtle reference to our dear Glee show runner?**


End file.
